


Monster Kinktober

by aviationSkies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Kink, Biting, Bloodplay, Body Worship, Bondage, Breeding, Choking, Cockwarming, Consensual Non-Consent, Dacryphilia, Deep Throating, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Kinktober!!!, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Pegging, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Spanking, Tentacles, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviationSkies/pseuds/aviationSkies
Summary: Monsters, and Demons, and Humans, Oh My!Also, the last prompt, someone literally fucks a pumpkin. Stay tuned!Welcome to my very first Kinktober! I'll mainly be doing the first couple in this collection, and maybe I'll make a whole story based around them. Until then, while majority of this collection will be them, there will be a couple of other couples sprinkled in for prompts that juuuust don't fit these two.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 19





	1. Day 1, Double Penetration

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to notify you all that updates will be super spotty (and might go into November) so I apologize beforehand. I will get all the prompts done.

Wandering through the forest, a young man has gotten himself lost in attempts to find a place to paint. He had his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, fiddling with his favorite pocket knife, letting his mind wander, just like he was. The breeze was lovely, going through his dyed royal purple hair, hard enough to push it out of his freckled face, but not hard enough to cause any annoyance. Once he found his painting place, he sat and pulled off his bag, pulling out a canvas and paints.

Due to his earbuds being in and on fullblast, he didn’t realize he was being followed.

Once he set up his painting area, he went into full focus, getting absorbed by his surroundings as he translated his sight to canvas. While he was focusing on his canvas, painting trees and bushes, a large, snake-like creature crept towards him. In the blink of an eye, there was a hand over his mouth, a long, thick tail wrapping around his body to constrict as tight as possible, leaving him breathless.

“Well, well, well, look what I have captured~” A deep, yet soothing voice erupted behind the young man, tickling his ears. The creature had loosened his grip on him so he could breathe a bit, lowering him so he was caged in by his snake like-tail.

“H-Holy shit..” The man said, absolutely stunned and terrified at what he was seeing. A Naga, approximately 25 feet long, tail a foot and a half at its thickest diameter, dark, black scales starting at his hips, with a muscular upper body, hair the same colour of his scales, if not darker, touching his shoulders. His teeth were sharp as well as his nails and ears, a large scar covering his tan chest.

It was horrifying.

“What’s your name, little one~?” He purred, leaning down to hear him, frowning when the young man moved back and pressed himself against his tail.

The kid took his earbuds out of his ears, not breaking eye contact with the creature, “Y-You can ta-”

“What is your name…” He repeated, reaching down and grabbing his chin and pulling him closer, their noses touching.

“M-Michael…” He spoke softly, mainly out of fear, unable to hide his shaking from the creature.

“Michael, huh~ How fitting for a human like you~” He purred, letting go of his chin and turning him around, looking him up and down as he did so. The kid couldn’t have been taller than 5’6, and although he was muscular, he was rather thin, too. Well, as thin as he could tell from the hoodie and jeans he was wearing. He was amused at Michaels dark purple hair, going to run his fingers through it and smelling it. Woodsy. Kind of made sense since he was in the woods.

“I’ve been in a little bit of a funk here, Human Michael. I haven’t been able to find a mate for the spring and it’s been bothering me lately~” The creature had a playful whine in his voice, going to carefully pick the kid up and sit him on his tail so he could straighten his back out, “I know it’ll be a bit strange and scary for you, but I promise I won’t hurt you~” He chuckled, running large hands up the kids sweater.

“N-No.. I really don’t want to, I-I’m sorry…” Michael spoke quickly, trying to get off of the Naga’s coiled tail, whimpering when he was held there.

“Please consider, Michael. It will only be until fall, then you will be free to go.” He tilted his head, starting to sound desperate, “I will do anything for you in return.”

The young man thought for a moment, taking a shaky, deep breath before nodding, keeping his head down, “O-On a few conditions…”

That had the Naga nodding quickly, holding his possible future mates hands tight, “What are those conditions?”

“Well, one, I-I would want a tent out here I could stay in… I’m allergic to grass and I’m afraid I’ll have a negative reaction while with you… And if you can provide food as well, please do. Lastly, it would take a lot to gain my trust. P-Please don’t push…” He kept his voice soft and quiet, scratching at his arm some, “I’ll… I-I’ll be your mate when you have gained my trust.”

It was music to the creatures ears, chirps and coo’s leaving his chest and throat. He went and gave Michael a hug, nuzzling his cheek against his, “Thank you, Human Michael. I will do anything it takes to have you as my mate.”

What the hell did Michael get himself into.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a few days to convince his parents to let him go camping in the woods for a few months. He understood their fears a little too well, so he couldn’t blame them. While he was back at home, he gathered clothes, water, and non perishable food, shoving them into a couple bags. He wouldn’t bother bringing stuff to bathe with since there really wouldn’t be any point in doing so. He did bring a blow up mattress, blankets, a pillow, and a bunch of flashlights and fire starting equipment. 

It’ll be a long couple of months. 

After kissing his parents goodbye, Michael left for the woods, where the Naga would wait to take him to his home. The drive there was long and quiet, allowing the young man’s thoughts to go absolutely crazy. What would happen if he became the Naga’s mate? Would he ever learn his name? If they had intercourse, would he become pregnant and have to lay some eggs? The thought of that made him shudder and damn near crash his car. Once he arrived, he looked off into the woods, locking the doors to his car and turning it off. Was now the best time to panic?

The tapping on the windshield made him jump. It was the Naga, smiling and waving at him, seeming very excited to see that Michael had shown up once again instead of running off.

“Human Michael! How lovely to see you again.” He smiled, going to help him out of the car to grab some of his stuff for him.

“Lovely to see you too…” Michael looked over at him, then down, going to open the trunk to grab some of his things, only to be shoved away by the creature, making him stumble back and stare at him in confusion.

“My apologies, but you seem sickly, Human Michael. I don’t want you to lose vision or get sick while under my care.” The larger of them explained, tilting his head at one of the backpacks due to his lack of knowledge of what it was. Michael did feel rather ill, but not nauseous like he normally does when sick. Maybe he was just nervous. He showed the creature how to wear a backpack and carry certain bags, then he locked up his car and called his parents to come retrieve it, knowing it would be a long time before they showed up, long after the two of them would have entered the woods.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk through the woods was one full of chatter. Of course, not from Michael, but from the Naga.

He had learned that his name was Izox. He was 24 years old and explained that once the males of his species hit 20 years of age, they were ready to breed, but all the women in his clan were still too young, so all of the males went out of their way to find mates for the season, whether they were Nagas themselves or a different species. Michael had written that down while they hiked. Izox was the youngest to be breeding, which also made him the smallest. The largest one could get was about 35 feet. 

The thought of that nearly made Michael turn around and walk right back to the road, even if his car was gone. 

“Wait… Will I be staying with your clan..?”

“Oh absolutely not. They would see you as a treat. Do unspeakable things to you and laugh about it. I wouldn’t want to see you hurt at all.” Izox smiled softly, going to reach his hand over and place it on Michaels lower back, holding him close as they continued to walk. 

“Instead, I’ll take you to a secluded little place. It has a lovely pond, waterfall, and an overhanging cliff you can rest under. Since this forest is special, the pond will act as a healing pool. One you can rest in if you’re feeling ill or in pain.” He smiled, going to run his hand through Michaels hair, “It will also clean you up as well, leave your hair nice and soft like it is now.”

He leaned his head into his hand, closing his eyes to just breathe for a second. As much as he was scared about his current situation, he couldn’t help but feel relaxed at the pets. Izox lifted Michael up to carry him to their place, continuing to move his hand through his hand in his hair. It startled him a first, but he eventually drifted off into a short nap.

Izox hadn’t noticed Michael had fallen asleep until they got to the overhang. He placed him onto the ground as gently as he could before going to get all of the gear off of his back and shoulders. It was confusing as hell, but with the help he got from Michael before, he could certainly get it off himself by going the opposite of what he did before. When it worked, he went to go through his stuff in hopes to find something about him. 

Going through his bedding bag he found nothing of interest. Four blankets, three were plain, one had a bunch of weird creatures on it that he had never seen himself before. Maybe he could bring it up to him once he wakes up? Yeah, yeah he could. The pillow was a simple one, even though it had a cover with a weird looking person on it. Was it even a person, he had no idea. Did humans really need this much comfort for a nest? Izox decided to leave the comfort items alone for now and go through his personal items bag.

The first thing he found was a 5 inch dagger. It was sheathed, but it caused Izox to panic. Was Michael planning on hurting him? He decided to carefully set the blade off to the side for later, digging deeper into the bag to search for more. He found a bottle of a weird substance, and out of instinct he put a little bit on his hands, rubbing them together and tilting his head. Now they were soft and smelled like lavender, a comforting smell to him. He was startled when he heard Michael shift, turning around to look at him with a happy smile, slithering over to him.

“How long was I asleep..?” He looked up at him with tired eyes, tilting his head.

“Maybe about half an hour. I got some of your things out.”

The sight of his stuff everywhere made his heart sink. Nothing was damaged, but everything that was out was wet, due to the fact they were still under the overhang, where the waterfall fell not ten feet away from where they stood. He covered his face with his hands as he tried to breathe, going to get everything more into the cave that wasn’t wet.

“Thank you, Izox, but… Leave the rest to me, okay..?” He smiled weakly, leaving the blankets out in the sun to dry, and until they were, he would be sleeping without blankets. Without another word, he went to get his tent set up, struggling at first to get the poles in and everything set up, but he knew it would be fixable if he messed something up. He got the tarp under and over his tent to keep everything dry, then went to set up his bed. A lantern hanging overhead that he could turn on and off, a flashlight in the entrance in case he needed to use the restroom, and one in his bed, right under his pillow.

Michael had kept his knife under his pillow as well, going to set up his books and clothes on the other side of the tent from his bed before heading out and looking around. It was nice and peaceful in the cave, the sounds of everything good enough to make him almost fall asleep standing up. He left the cave only to find Izox slithering around the lake, sticking his hands in the water and splashing it onto his face. It confused Michael, but he figured he would’ve done the same.

“Human Michael!” Izox went over to him quickly, a smile on his face.

“Hey, Izox.” He smiled softly, sitting by the lake.

“Tell me a bit about you, please?” The creature tilted his head like a puppy, wrapping his tail around Michael like he had earlier.

“Well, what do you want to know?” The young man tilted his head, letting himself go slack against his lower half.

“Hmm.. How many years old you are, what you like to eat and to do.” 

Michael looked up at him, tilting his head some, only moving when Izox’s hand went through his hair. “I’m 19 years old. I mostly eat vegetables, but I will eat some meat too, like fish. I paint and draw a lot too.”

“19 years? What age do men have to be to be able to breed?”

“Well… 15 years old, but it’s frowned upon until you turn 18. Even more frowned upon with females.” He shrugged, tilting his head down. Izox took the body language as he didn’t want to talk about it anymore, and he respected that.

“Why do you eat mostly veggies?”

“Well, most meats tend to upset my stomach, so I only eat veggies and fish. Its called being a pescitarian. No meat other than fish.” He smiled softly, gently taking his hands. They were cool to the touch, a small comfort for Michael, and they also had a few scales on the back of them. The more he looked over Izox, the more he noticed more features he wasn’t able to notice before. His eyes were a dark blue, the whites of his eyes a light grey which wasn’t from the shadows. Tiny little scales on the outer corners of his eyes littered down to his jaw and up to his hairline, almost like a mask. His shoulders had larger scales that disappeared onto his back, very few on his chest and sides. He didn’t realize that the large creature was examining also, snapping back to reality when he felt his hands go up his shirt.

“Izox, wh-what are you doi-” A hand shot over his mouth, staying over it as another went up his shirt to feel around his chest, eventually taking his shirt off.

He let his hands wander for a little bit, promising to keep quiet once he was asked, and trying to relax, only to tense up once his nipples were touched. That’s where he drew the line a bit. He respected and understood that Izox and his people seemed to lack nipples, but he wanted to make sure that personal space was a thing. Michael took his hands and squeezed them, looking up at him with a panicked look, “P-Please don’t touch those…”

“Why? Does it hurt you?” Izox felt bad, tilting his head some.

“No, they’re just… Really sensitive to humans…” Michael mumbled, shifting around a bit.

Izox looked him up and down and noticed that his face was flushed, the redness stopping at his shoulders. It was adorable in his eyes, but he knew Michael was overwhelmed. He took his face in his hands, looking him over for a moment before leaning in to kiss him. Michaels lips were soft and warm against his own, his smaller hands on his wrists. Everything about him was so warm. 

He felt his smaller form all over, stomach, chest, sides and back. Although it was a bit odd that he didn’t have scales just like him, he found it unique as well. Smooth was lovely in his eyes. Izox tried to feel his legs, but Michael tried to stop him, grabbing his hands tight and looking up at him, voice very shaky, “P-Please don’t… Please… Not yet…”

Izox stopped instantly, going to wrap his arms around him and rubbing his back, “I apologize, Human Michael. I promise I won’t do anything like that again. Not without your willingness.”

Michael hugged him tight, pressing his face against his shoulder with a small sniffle, trying to force himself to relax, “Th-Thank you.. And please, just call me Michael, okay..?”

The Naga nodded and rubbed his back, hugging him back and going to lay down in the nest he made for himself, “Let’s rest?”

“Yes please…” The boy mumbled, curling up with Izox. The place they were curled up was pretty out in the open, Michaels blankets hanging from a tree a couple meters away from them, and he debated going to grab one of them.

He tried to make himself move, but exhaustion from stress and working with an empty stomach knocked him out pretty fast for his second nap of the day.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week after Michael had agreed to stay in the woods, he had begun to relax and enjoy the area he was in. The temperatures stayed the same for the most part, only dropping a few degrees once the wind shifted. He had produced a couple paintings, one of his view every morning, and one of Izox doing a mundane activity. He had slowly grown to trust the being, learning more and more about his people over the last week, more about his culture, and it amazed him. He planned on gifting the paintings of Izox he had completed to him, having grown to enjoy his company.

He trusted him. Felt safe when he saw his shadow circle around his tent at night. Felt comforted when they sat and ate together, sharing stories of each other and family. They kept each other occupied and happy, doing activities that were familiar to themselves, but different to the other. 

It was peaceful. They were happy. It was really, really nice for the two of them to interact the way they were. Michael had almost forgotten about what he was there for. He was intimidated still, but not as much as before when they had first met. He obviously wasn’t used to the coiling, the way he ate, or how large he was, but he was aware that there were things Izox wasn’t used to about him. Izox was always trying to figure out more about Michaels body, arms, hands, fingers, and chest. He knew and got to know Michaels upper body, but he was more interested in his lower half. Michael just wouldn’t let him see yet.

Maybe after dinner they could?

He didn’t know quite yet.

He had gotten some salmon for dinner. He knew that Michael enjoyed it and would even cook it up for the both of them, but he wouldn’t let his human touch an ounce of food tonight. He’s been watching him cook this last week and thought that he would be able to cook his meal tonight, so that’s what he planned to do. He started a fire, being careful as he started to cook up the fish, not noticing that Michael had come back from his walk through the woods. He had gathered some plants as well to eat and use for tea.

Izox smiled excitedly, holding his arms out for a hug from Michael, kissing his nose once that hug came around. He couldn’t be happier to have Michael around. He was so, so proud of him opening up more and more to him.

“Are you ready for dinner, Michael?” Izox smiled, lifting Michael up and onto the base of his hips. Over the last week, he was able to tell Michael was starting to lose some weight each time he picked him up. He would go on walks when they finished dinner and always came back super late. He wanted to make sure Michael wasn’t making himself sick, so he was gonna keep him there until they both fell asleep. Once dinner was ready, Izox helped Michael get a plate, getting one for himself too and they both ate, chatting for a while as well.

“How are you feeling now that you’re here, Michael?” Izox asked, glancing up at him.

“It’s lovely. I’ve grown to enjoy my surroundings.” He smiled, finishing up his food, “I’ve uh… I’ve also been wondering some things…”

Hearing that worried the Naga. Was he going to leave? He didn’t want him to leave at all. Maybe it was a positive wondering. Maybe it was happy news. The large creature took some silent deep breaths in order to calm himself down. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah everything’s fine.” Michael smiled, “I was just curious, what does being your mate mean?”

That caught Izox off guard.

“Being my mate? Well… What do you think it means?”

“I think it means I become your permanent partner for the rest of my life…”

Hearing that broke Izox’s heart. He didn’t want to pressure Michael into doing anything he wasn’t willing to do at all. 

“Well, that part is up to you. I’m unsure of what reproductive organs you have, and that’s okay, because I don’t have to know what’s going on as long as I can mate with you.” Izox smiled, “Being my mate for the season means we will participate in sacred acts of love and tenderness. Whether it be gift giving, tending to one another while ill, or intercourse. My species, most mates are for one or two seasons. I take it with your species, mates can be for life?”

Michael nodded, going over to hug Izox tight, “If… If I like it here, and like you longer, would you be willing to be a permanent mate? It’s okay if not, I would understand.”

Izox smiled like a little kid, hugging him back, “For you, Michael, I would do anything~!” He giggled, kissing him deep.

The kiss took Michael by surprise, but he wasn’t going to fight it anymore. He had been kissed by Izox before, but it was really nothing like this. Those kisses before lasted a second, just a simple peck on the lips or the cheek. This kiss he was able to return if wanted. He sat still for a moment, debating whether he should return the show of affection or just let Izox take the lead. In the end, he kissed him back, going to run a hand against his cheek. It was gentle. Soft lips pressed against each other before starting to melt together. Izox carefully prodded Michaels lips with his tongue, going to very carefully lay him down on the forest floor, right by their campfire.

“Are we going to..?” Michael looked up at Izox, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“Only if you’re willing, Michael. I won’t have it any other way.” He whispered, running his hand through his hair. He looked over Michael's face, trying to read him as best as he could. Uncertainty. Worry. Nervousness. All very understandable emotions for a situation like that. He kept running his hand through his hair, helping him calm down as much as possible. 

The nod and relaxed stance of his favorite human got him all excited.

Izox forced himself to stay calm for Michaels sake, not wanting to freak him out and accidentally hurt him. He carefully lifted up the boy, slithering over to the cave his tent resided in, and set him down. He had him laid down for a bit, frowning some before going to grab a blanket for Michael to lay down on. Things were going to be different for the two of them from now on. 

Izox laid Michael down onto the blanket, kissing him once again. The hand on his cheek was warm, seeming to only be there for comfort and grounding, something familiar to feel. Large hands traveled up Michaels shirt, feeling around smooth, warm skin. It was a surreal feeling for the scaled man. He had Michael sit up, helping him get his shirt off so he could feel his skin more, but not with his hands, with his lips.

Michael had laid back down once the creature had taken his shirt off and started to kiss his chest and neck, jumped with a small moan when his nipples were kissed and experimentally nibbled on. He was pretty new to his nipples being touched, not realizing how sensitive they were in such an intimate setting. A few more moments of touches, kisses and nibbles had Michael turned on and flustered. Izox watched the human squirm, a small smile on his face as he went to pull off his pants, stopping when hands were over his. 

“I-I’ll take them off, alright?” Michael tilted his head, smiling softly. At the nod of the Naga, he got up on his knees to take his pants off. The moment he had gotten his pants off, Izox had pulled him close to feel his legs and hips, amazed that they were just as soft as his chest and face. He pulled the boy close, gently holding his ass in his hands. Michael had kept his boxers on for the time being, which made Izox a little confused.

“Is this cloth connected to you?” He tilted his head, putting a finger into the flap of his boxers.

“N-No, it isn’t.” Michael blushed a deep red, going to carefully take them off and kiss Izox again, pouting a bit when he was nudged away so he could examine his genitalia. It was new to the larger of the two. He sat Michael down and went to play with his penis, holding it in his hand for a moment before giving it a tug, watching his reaction for a second and smiling when he moaned. So it felt good. He smiled, going to continue stroking him with a deep purr, kissing him again. Once he started to get hard, he let go, mostly surprised at what was going on.

“What’s going on, Michael? Is it supposed to do tha-”

“Y-Yes, it is~ Please don’t stop~” He whined, grabbing his hands in need. Izox didn’t have to be told twice, going back to stroking Michaels dick. That’s when he noticed his balls-sack. Izox put his penis to the side and started to poke the sack, looking up at Michael when he squirmed and tried to close his legs. He knew he didn’t have to worry about hurting him anymore, going to feel the sack with a small smile, rolling his balls between his fingers some as he tugged, jumping at the loud moan that escaped Michael and cum that shot out of his dick.

“What just happened..?” 

Michael was panting softly, closing his eyes some and tilting his head back, legs shaking, “I-I just came, it’s a good thing, d-don’t worry~”

That’s all Izox needed to know.

He went right back to playing with his genitalia, moving everything around to find a hole, smiling when he found his ass. Izox smiled at it, going to try and push a finger in, watching as Michael gasped. It was a bit hard trying to get his finger in, and a little weird. It was hot, squishy, and kind of wet, not really his cup of tea. He pulled his finger back out, frowning a little bit.

“A-Are you okay, Izox..?” Michael asked softly.

“Hard to get my fingers in…” The Naga frowned, looking around for something.

“I-I have something for something like this, d-do you want me to go get it..?” Michael tilted his head, smiling and getting up when Izox nodded. He went into his tent, grabbing a bottle of lube and heading out, handing it to Izox, “It makes our fingers slippery so it doesn’t hurt a lot going in, and it makes everything easier as well.”

Izox took the bottle, looking at it with his head tilted. After a few seconds of thinking of what to do, he had Michael on his back once again, pouring a bunch of the lube on his fingers before pushing two in. He held them still, waiting for Michael to relax a little bit more, and started to move them, moving Michaels legs onto his shoulders for easier access. He explored around a little bit, tapping on a spot that made Michael squirm and moan. It was a weird reaction, but he understood. It felt good, yeah? He chuckled to himself, leaning down to kiss Michael again as he added a third finger, moving them all around before pulling them out.

“I should warn you now, my own genitalia is rather weird. Have you seen a creature with two penises before?” He tilted his head, continuing to move his fingers in and out. When Michael shook his head, tensing up again, he kissed him again, only pulling back to speak, “Relax, okay? We can take our time, I won’t put them both in at once.”

Michael nodded quickly, looking down at Izox’s hips and shuddering when he saw two, smooth penises. They weren’t human, but they weren’t like actual snakes. It was weird to look at, and he knew it was going to be weird going inside, so all he could do was lean his head back and take a couple of deep breaths. He nodded for Izox to continue, moaning softly as the fingers were pulled out of him, getting much louder when Izox pushed one of his penises in, the other one wiggling against him some in an attempt to push in as well.

Izox held onto Michaels hips, his tail going to coil around Michaels chest as he started to thrust. It panicked the young man at first, but he eventually relaxed against him, wrapping his arms around the part of Izox’s tail on his chest. It felt weird, but really, really nice as well. Moans, gasps, and whines escaped his lips, only to get swallowed up by Izox in a long, deep kiss.

After a few moments of gentle thrusting and small kisses, Izox got his second penis ready to go in, squeezing Michael a little bit as he pushed it in almost all the way, making the young human tense up with tears forming in his eyes. He knew it hurt him, which is why he wanted to get it done and over with. Each one of his penises were almost two inches in diameter at its thickest, up to eight inches long. 

He knew his human was hurting. He wanted him to take as much time as he needed to calm down and relax, so he held still as he could for him. Michael couldn’t really move without being in pain, and he wanted to hug Izox and kiss him. He couldn’t do that without sitting up and making himself uncomfortable, so he just laid there and tried to force himself to relax, melting when Izox kissed him just as deep as before. 

Izox did that just to get him to relax some. He kissed him for a long time, running both of his hands through his hair as he started to move again, eating up the soft whines that came from him. He pulled away from the kiss to study his face. It wasn’t as painful anymore, but the pain was still there. He held one of Michael’s hands and squeezed it tight, smiling softly when the human nodded for him to go faster.

Michael could only moan as loud as he could once Izox starting moving, getting faster and faster by the second. It started to feel really good, needy whines escaping him, encouraging Izox to move faster and go harder. Everything started to swirl and make his mind fuzz up as an orgasm was pulled from him, loud moans and shudders raking through the both of them.

The young man had tensed up around Izox hard enough to rip out his own orgasm, filling him up with cum. He kept going for a few seconds after, until Michael had him stop, unraveling his tail from around his chest as he slowly and carefully pulled out, smiling as he saw some of his seed dripping out of his lover. It was gorgeous. He loved Michael, and he loved him even more now that he had claimed him.

“I-Izox..?” A small, exhausted voice came from beneath him.

“Yes, Michael..?”

A few seconds of panting went by, then arms wrapped around Izox’s shoulders, pulling him down for a long kiss. It all felt so nice. The feeling of his partner holding him and giving him a kiss. It made Izox melt, feel happy and comforted in the arms of Michael.

“I love you, Izox. So much.” Michael spoke, a small, sleepy smile on his face.

Izox smiled, kissing him again, “I love you so much too, Michael.”

Maybe the two of them could get used to everything about each other.

Maybe they could both fall deeper into love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if it seems rushed around the end, I lost a family member while writing this out and it felt weird doing this.


	2. Day 2, Oviposition

It was her 21st birthday and things have gone very wrong. 

After a long night of drinking with her friends, Marnie had gone back home, wasted off of her ass and very giggly. She had lived alone, a small 1 bedroom 1 bathroom apartment she loved to call home. Weird things were happening all night, but she had brushed it off as her just being drunk as hell. Shining lights in the sky, weird objects following her car, and random splitting headaches that would come and go every other hour of the night.

Once she locked her apartment up for the night, Marnie went to eat something and shower. It was warm, comforting. She had brought a couple of her special shower items in with her as well. Once she had shampooed and conditioned her hair, she got right to business. She figured she could always wash her body off after her little fun. She got some lube and went to push two fingers into her ass. It wasn’t her first time doing anal masturbation, its one of her favorite things. Within seconds she had herself panting softly, spreading her fingers deep within her. 

A couple moments after adding a third, she was ready, pulling her fingers out and pushing a 6 inch dildo in their place, moaning as loud as she could. She knew just how to make herself feel nice. She held still for a moment to adjust before starting to fuck herself. Everything felt like it was on fire with how fast she was moving, moving her other hand down to rub her clit at the pace she was moving the toy.

She went for almost an hour, making herself cum at least 4 times. Everything was so sensitive. Maybe it was from how long she went, maybe it was because she was drunk. Marnie figured it was both of them. She made herself orgasm one more time, legs and arms shaking. God it all felt so good. She laid down in the shower for a while to relax some, taking deep breaths to soothe her nerves. 

Maybe she went a little too hard on herself.

Before Marnie even thought about standing fully, she got up on her knees to clean off her toy. It hadn't really gotten dirty, but it’s better safe than sorry. She had sat on her knees for a short while, gaining a little bit of strength in her thighs, and stood up to wash her body off, taking small, long breaths.

After a few minutes, Marnie got out of the shower, getting dried and dressed before putting her hair up to go to bed. It was so comfortable. Once she laid down, it was a long struggle to keep her eyes open. Engulfed by the warmth of her blankets and pillows, swarmed by sleepy butterflies fluttering all over her. 

Marnie managed to doze off, all wrapped up in her blankets. An hour passed by quick, Marnie jumping awake when she heard a loud whirring noise and bright lights. Were her neighbors seeing this too? Hearing it? What time was it? She got up quickly and went to hide in her closet, covering her mouth and grabbing her hidden pistol. Her window was broken, mumbled words and slimy noises getting closer and closer to the closet.

This is it.

This is how she died.

Marnie backed up further into the closet, pointing her gun at the door in case anyone came in. After a moment, she started to feel dizzy, vision going double and blurry. The gun fell out of her hand and she fell over, curling up and closing her eyes. Maybe if she was asleep things wouldn’t be so painful. As she started to drift off once again, the closet door opened, revealing large, blue, slimy creatures. They had large, dull teeth that had some sort of meat stuck between them. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. She just fell right back asleep as they approached her.

The aliens spoke amongst themselves, going to carefully pick Marnie up. They had no intent to harm the woman, just run some harmless tests that will help them understand humans more. They slowly brought her onto the ship to refrain from waking her up, laying her on a warmed up table, and hooking her up to a few machines. When they finished, she had clasped her down and went to undress her. 

Marnie had started to wake up when they were moving her flat onto her back, putting her legs into stirrups. She looked at the aliens and the objects they were bringing out, panic setting into her mind and heart. It was all so scary, a strange speculum object getting closer to her pussy that she wasn’t comfortable having near the sensitive area. 

The cold metal pushing into her pussy startled her, but it went in a little too easily. Marnie’s body was relaxed from some drugs the aliens had pushed into her and it honestly helped some. All she felt was uncomfortable as the speculum opened wider and wider and wider. The aliens had taken notice of her discomfort and started to rub her clit, which only made Marnie gasp and let out a loud moan, starting to get wet. 

Everything started to feel good now. She barely noticed one of the other aliens getting ready to push something into her. 

The alien had taken an ovipositor and nudged it against her cervix, glancing up at her for a moment before slowly pushing it in, stopping at the loud, quick scream that rang through the room. They took it out and went to rub at the inner organ, hoping it would help her feel better, making happy chirps with one another when she let out a weak, slightly pained moan.

They tried again once she had calmed down, starting with a smaller ovipositor first. The aliens had removed a bunch of different ovipositors from different creatures all around the galaxy, some larger, some smaller. They slowly started to push the smaller ovipositor into her cervix, mumbling to each other when she shifted around with a deep groan. They had no idea if it was hurting her or not, so they just continued until they figured she was hurt.

Marnie absolutely loved it. 

They managed to get the ovipositor all the way into her, one of them still playing with her clit and rubbing the inside of her pussy. It all felt too good. Once they hit the base of the ovipositor, she had tears in her eyes, moaning loud and trying to make them move it. The poor aliens thought they were hurting her again and started to take it out, tilting their heads when all she did was whine.

“P-Please don’t stop~ P-Please~? I-I can take it I swear~” Marnie whined out, looking down at them the best she could with pleading eyes. The two of them looked at each other, conversing for a few moments before pushing the ovipositor back in, releasing a loud moan from Marnie.

The stretch burned a little bit, but figuring that the aliens had pumped her full of happy time drugs, it didn’t hurt much at all. The aliens held the ovipositor still, going to grab the round eggs of their own species, going to start pushing some through the ovipositor. They had a few different types lined up to push into her uterus, some round and smooth, some long and lumpy, and one specific one was kind of pointy. 

They slowly started to add each egg, six of each type, one by one. As each one popped in and settled, a moan came from Marnie. Some louder and some softer, but god damn it all felt good to her. Her breathing got harder and faster as more and more went in, her belly starting to grow, her uterus filling up with different sized eggs. When they were getting the rest in, she started to whimper from discomfort, legs starting to shake.

The aliens started to show mercy and kept a couple of the eggs out, a couple of them rubbing her belly and her cervix as they took the ovipositor out. They watched in fascination as her cervix closed up and chittered among each other, slowly taking the speculum out as well, watching her pussy struggle a bit to close back up. It all made them question even more about the human in front of them. 

Marnie was trying to catch her breath, eyes closed. She still felt fear, but all of it was pushed down deep now. She lifted her head up after a few moments to look at the aliens in awe, studying their features. Hopefully she didn’t have to stay with them long, they were kind of ugly. She couldn’t spot any visible eyes, but she knew they were studying her features as well. Black hair that touched her shoulders, green eyes surrounded by red due to crying from overstimulation, freckled cheeks and shoulders. Both species were fascinated with one another.

But they also thought the other was ugly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marnie could barely remember getting back home and going back to bed after another 2 hour long shower. She woke up the next morning hungover and sore as hell. She also had no idea why she was so sore. Was she so drunk she overdid it on the masturbation the night before? Quite possibly. She got out of bed and damn near fell over, her stomach was large and heavy, making her look at least 7 months pregnant. She sat confused for a while, rubbing her stomach as she tried to piece together everything that happened last night.

She went out for drinks because it was her 21st birthday. After that, she got plastered and came home via taxi. When she got home, she ate something, a ham and cheese sandwich. Once she was done eating, she took a shower and masturbated while she was at it. After her shower, she came out, saw some flashy lights, and was suddenly back at home, in the shower and scrubbing her skin raw.

She went about her day as she normally would when she was hungover. Take migraine medication before one hit her, slug down a pepsi, and lounge around the house all day. It sucked, but it was all she could really do. She had tried to work out and clean, but the strain on her back and knees from the weight of the eggs inside her kept her from doing the things she normally does. 

When she turned the TV on, there was news of multiple strange sightings all over town. It freaked her out a bit, but things slowly started to piece together. A chunk of her memory missing? Strange flashy lights? A suddenly pregnant belly? Both men and women were reporting these things, all donning large, round stomachs. 

Maybe she could meet up with a few of those people.

Dinner rolled around and her stomach started to rumble loud. She had forgotten to eat all day, so maybe that was why. She got up to head to the kitchen, her head very suddenly swimming and causing her to collapse. Everything was blurry and wave after wave of nausea flew over her head. She hadn’t felt too hung over all day, so this all was very sudden. 

As Marnie attempted to stand, she threw up all over the floor. 

Once she was done, she crawled back to the couch and curled up on it, closing her eyes and immediately falling back asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days had passed by, Marnie's nausea getting worse and worse by the day. Today, she couldn’t get out of bed at all. She was having the worst cramps she has ever had in her life. She stayed in bed and curled up, hugging her stomach as best as she could as tears rolled down her face.

This wasn’t going to be a fun day. 

As Marnie drifted off to sleep once again, and as she was, the memories started to flood right back into her from the other night. It had played out to her second by second as she stayed asleep. 

Once she woke up, she was back in the place she was in her dreams. It frightened her for a second, but she eventually calmed down. Maybe they could help her out with the pain and nausea she was feeling and get rid of it! She was curled up on her side still, slowly sitting up and onto her knees. When she was up, they held her up, applying enough pressure onto her stomach to cause her to black out for a moment. 

They didn’t stop adding the pressure until something came out of her. They forced her to push more the more they pressed onto her stomach. Everything was so sudden for Marnie. A jolt of pain before an egg popped out of her. It was confusing as hell, but she knew how they got there. They let her breathe for a few moments before starting to push her stomach again, two more eggs rolling out of her pussy.

It hurt like hell, but after a moment or two, it started to feel kind of good. 

Marnie had moved their hand-tentacle-paw things away from her stomach and positioned herself in a comfortable way, squatting over the floor with her hands on the table. Once she had herself situated, she started to push again, closing her eyes tight as one of the sharper eggs came out of her. It hurt like a bitch, and if more of them were like that, she was not going to be happy.

She pushed more and more out, her legs starting to shake more and more until they gave out beneath her, forcing her to lay down. At this point, the aliens were helping her. Not directly, but it gave her something to squeeze as she pushed out more. They were all sliding out a little bit easier now and she was starting to get a little bit turned on by the eggs leaving her, rubbing her clit and thrusting her fingers into her pussy while she was getting ready to push another egg out. 

The aliens took note of this, reaching over to take her hands away from her crotch and replace them with their own hands, waiting until she got another egg out before pushing a couple of their own, much thicker fingers into her, warbling at her moans. If they could make the human feel good during this instead of in pain, then they shall do that.

They couldn’t get the hang of it at first, Marnie moaning as she pushed another egg out. She slowly sat up and went to show them how to do it, shivering when she felt the last of the eggs shift inside of her. She had only gotten one of the sharper eggs out, 4 of the longer ones, and all of the somewhat normal shaped ones. 

It sucked, especially at first, but at least she had help during the whole thing.

She showed one of them how to stimulate her clit, the other just shoving its fingers back into her pussy. This resulted in her dropping onto her back once more and moaning loud. It all felt so, so good. She was starting to hold back her orgasm as the last of the eggs came out of her, legs shaking and foreign fingers thrusting in and out of her pussy faster than she could ever manage in her life. 

After all of this, Marnie was going to invest in a bunch of new toys.

After what seemed like hours of getting all of the eggs out, the last one slowly, but surely popped free, causing her to orgasm a mindblowing orgasm she had never felt in her life. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her back arched off of the floor, a whorish moan escaping her lips. It felt like time had rushed past her suddenly, her orgasm both too long and too short. The aliens had stopped doing what she had them do the moment she reacted like that, helping her sit up and offering her this strange juice.

Marnie reluctantly drank the liquids, her vision becoming suddenly blurring again the more she drank. She pulled her head away from the glass, shaking her head and covering her mouth, not wanting to fall asleep and lose everything she had just gotten. It was inevitable though, her vision blurring and slowly darkening. She could only muster out a word.

“Name..?”

It confused the aliens, but one of them vaguely understood her and responded. 

“Flarbo.”

She fell asleep giggling quietly to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time ever writing Oviposition! Tell me how I did!
> 
> I also apologize for a much shorter chapter, holding a train of thought during this was pretty hard.


End file.
